A Night in the Griffindor Common Room
by roshi-xx
Summary: Harry gets bombarded with a whole gaggle of 6th year girls in his common room...


Authors Note: Sorry guys! Still not owning anyone... :(

"C'mon Lavvv" giggled Parvati Patil as she bounded up the stairs to the Girls Dormitory, when she realised her blonde best friend wasn't following her she turned around and marched back

down the stairs.

"Arghhh" screeched Lavender Brown as she was dragged backwards by her hair. "PARVATIIIEEE!!! That freakin' HURT!" she continued while rubbing her scalp ferociously.

Her best friend looked at her smugly, "I did warn you Lav darling, and you know I don't like to be ignored but you didn't even notice!! You were to busy making goo-goo eyes at Seamus"

Lavender sighed happily and flopped down next to Parvati on her bed.

"Mmmm.. Se-amusss.. GOD he's so fit..."

Parvati giggled, "We have to leave this conversation to later on tonight" she said winking at her companion, "now.. who are we inviting over?"

Every month Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had a sleepover in their dormitory, inviting different girls from their year to join them. They had already planned tonight's festivities, a good old fashioned game of I Never (with some illegally brewed Veritisam potion).

Later on that evening, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, Susan Bones and Hermione Granger were all seated on the floor and on the beds of the Gryffindor girls.

Pansy smirked wickedly at the group, "Okay… I'll start, Hmmm… I've never… dreamt about Seamus Finnegan"

Parvati snorted when Lavender threw an glare at her and watched as she took the shot of blue moon scotch they had stolen from Professor McGonagall, she also watched in surprise as her sister drank back her shot and calmly filled it up again.

Padma looked up and saw Lavender looking at her with a look of betrayal on her beautiful face, she rolled her eyes, "Whaattt? Oh… ewwwwww no! He was dressed as a bunny and there was a unicorn chasing after him!! Nothing like that!!" she shuddered

"Well.. Whatever. Ok.. I've never groped Harry Potter"

It wasn't very surprising to see all of the girls minus Hermione Granger had swallowed down a shot.

"Pansy!! You _groped _Wonder Boy?!?"

"Damn Straight I did! Sure Draco is yummy but Potter has this whole Knight in Shining armour thing going on… mmmm… just imagine.. Ruffled black hair blowing in the wind, as he rides on his white stead to kill all in his way with just a flimsy spear…"

"Mmmmmmmmmm… Harr-rryyy"

"LAV!!"

"What? He's hot!! But so is seaaaamus… mmmm"

Susan Bones rolled her eyes, "forget the game.. Lets get pissed."

Hermione smiled and crawled over to her trunk to pull out two bottles of Odgen's Fire Whiskey.

"What the- Oh Merlin… How did you get those?" asked Padma in shock

Hermione smirked "I have good… connections lets say. Hermione smugly replied and tossed a bottle to Pansy who uncorked it and drank from the bottle, she then passed it to Parvati who was lying next to her.

An hour later all 6 girls were pissed out of their brains and singing very out of tune.

"C'mon gelsssss" slurred Pansy as she got up unsteadily and fell ungracefully into Susan's lap, the girls giggled uncontrollably, snorting and sniggering as they all walked out of the room and down the stairs to the common room.

Harry Potter looked up from his Quidditch book and turned at the sound from behind him, he turned around slowly and smirked when he saw his fellow 6th years tumbling down the stairs. His smirk quickly disappeared when Padma Patil came over and started to stroke his face cooing softly, "aww 'arry, your shooooooooooooo HOT!" she giggled.

Harry watched in horrible fascination as she carried on talking to him, "erm.. Padma.. What are you doing?" he asked he cautiously as she started to massage his biceps.

"'Arry… jhuree shooo shtroong…. I want to shee ju wrestle a MASSIVE crocodile… wis ouf a shirt on!"

"Uhm… uhmm- Help me?" blushed Harry as all the girls jumped on him and smothered him with kisses and hugs and aww's.

Throughout the rest of the night maniacal giggles could be heard coming from the Gryffindor common room and occasional mannish squeals.

Early next morning Ron Weasley came stomping down the stairs but stopped and his mouth gapped unattractively. The sight he saw was definitely NOT normal, his best friend Harry Potter was sleeping in the middle of six other girls all of which were holding to a bit of him, clothes or skin.

He spotted Colin's camera and quickly snapped a few pictures, this would definitely be worth some galleons he thought and walked out of the common room smirking softly.

!The End!


End file.
